After Metroid Fusion
by Saxophonegirl78
Summary: Samus Aran now under large penalty after disobeying the Galactic Federation's rules is now determined to find out what's behind their agenda.


After Metroid Fusion

**Totally different twist but I am a big fan of the Metroid series and I had this idea in my head. I wrote it down and thought to myself, I might as well share it here. This takes place briefly after Metroid Fusion and how the protagonist, Samus Aran deals with the consequences from the Galactic Federation.**

"Are you able to handle this mission without getting caught by the Galactic Federation Ms. Aran?" The leader asked me.

I stood straight up, my head held up apart and I replied with "Yes sir!"

"Good! I will send two men with you to the space station. I'm surprised the Galactic Federation rebuilt it that fast. Yet, it makes me question their motives even more" he shook his head.

It hasn't been a week yet and they revoked my bounty hunting license. I am a freelance bounty hunter but in court, the lawyers used their contract against me. Making their chances more successful. Although they have won the case, removed my license and took Adam away from me, I was determined to prove to the officials that this military government was coping metroids illegally and creating other specimens for their money-making purposes. It will be tough but I cannot allow them to use what is already harmful to making an even more extremely harmful weapon.

I landed in the space station. Followed by two of the servicemen who will be called #1/#2. It was rather small. But the computer files did mention that there was an underground lab with more information. The thing was, the area was securely locked. The soldiers were with me when we entered the station. It was rather small,uncomfortable and made me claustrophobic.

"Ms. Aran, there's an elevator to your left. Just take that while we search up here. If you can find anything regards, contact us. We'll be down there as soon as possible" #1 soldier told me. I usually give orders due to my experience in bounty hunting. But the leader did say we have to work as a team in order to bring back what we can find. Even though I can't trust this mysterious organization 100%, I still have a mission to complete. I nodded and headed to the small, hidden elevator to my left. Seeing what awaits me.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" #2 soldiers asked.

"I hope so. She's tough enough to handle whatever's down there". #1 soldier responded.

I first witnessed unknown alien species in large tub glass. Artificially made of course. So this is where they first started. Cold air rushed through me as I walked down the empty laboratory. I took every step I was able to find any trace that had belonged to the GF (Galactic Federation). Unfortunately, everything was securely locked. I ended up searching through the computer. Files after files was nothing too extreme but what I did find was a red orb icon. I clicked on to find a journal made by one of the scientists. He clearly was on "whoever's in charge" side. As I scrolled through….

Tuesday May 12th 11:00 am,

I am sending the formula made by Dr. Kovalski of the X's sample. It still amazes me that even after the explosion, some remains formed together. Simply, the X parasites are not one to misuse. Our boss wants this gelatinous mucus to be further tested so that it will be designed into a more "useful" purpose rather than hosting anything fleshly. Please copy and paste this message to the general so that this can be saved into the files. After that, it will be deleted so no other can read this.

By Yours,

Are they serious?! Are they that foolish to use another harmful weapon that can destroy the entire galaxy? I don't understand humans sometimes! But wait? If they are testing the X parasites could that mean those aliens? They've already recreated them to create these aliens? For what? Money? Military purposes? They already used them for metroids. They might do it again. Either way, I have to stop them and for good even for my life sake.

I saved this into my own data and transferred it into my computer (in her spaceship). More cautious, I left into another room, there was a "Bio engineered mutated sea creature" among the next floor. What could they have down now? I exited the room and stepped down onto the floor. There was a warning sign and next to it was a picture of the creature. I couldn't see clearly because of the black mark on it. I just entered into it either way and what I saw shocked me.

"Se-Se-Serris?!" I collapsed over. Yes, the former X parasite creature was now dead and turned into a bio engineered weapon. Again, the Galactic Federation is foolish for doing this and this might bite back at them. "What use is it to them?" I questioned. I peered into the glass case. The creature was swimming naturally of course. I had to retreat back to find more evidence and this creature is further proof that whoever the person in charge of G.F. is clearly money hungry. I walked back to the test station. I began to wonder in my mind. Adam wouldn't have wanted this. He clearly follows orders but not to the point of contradicting his morals. The real Adam would help me whatever way he can. I trust him unlike these officials. Heck! I can't even trust this organization. What if they are just using me? I must protect the people whatever way I can. I suddenly got a message back from the soldiers.

Soldier #1: Ms. Aran do you have any clues as to the G.F.?

"Yes," I replied "I am still investigating".

"Well we have to hurry. We heard that some scientists are on their way here" he said.

"Got it. I'm on my way back" I ended before clicking off.

My mind shifted back to the mission.

"Hey do you think this would be enough?" soldier #2 looked at #1.

"What is that?" soldier #1 asked

"It looks like a sample artifact of...their plan! Look! Whatever they're doing to the X's formula they'll use it to advance their species. But for what?"

"We have to tell the boss"

"Should we tell Ms. Aran?"

"Of course. She'll know either way. But the question is why would they want to make money off these aggressive parasites?"

"They don't care. This thing will cause major damage to our universe at the hands of these selfish businessmen. Everyone will die. We gotta stop them".

Suddenly, the power shut off….

"Aww just great! Give me the flashlight" Soldier #1 said.

The power shut off and as usual, I have to figure out why. I turned my back for one second and I heard a loud crash in the other room. Is someone here? Is it the servicemen? No it can't be. My radar is telling me they're still upstairs. But what could it be? I turned on my lights from my screen and began moving slowly towards the electrical room. My heart began to beat faster. The cooling air stopped coming from the vents which made it warm. I held my gun up ready for anything that may appear. And as soon as I turned towards that direction, all I found was a power circuit busted open. It couldn't be right? I scanned everything but to my disappointment, it was. It was an X parasite roaming through this laboratory.

"SCREEEEHHH!" The serris cried.

I ran fast towards it. Only to find the creature screaming in pain, being devoured by the x parasite and glowing to a new form. The x parasite can host an engineered bioweapon? But how? The creature was losing control and trying to break through the glass. I had no chance but to annihilate it before he breaks through. It was too dark but I climbed and entered into his habitat. So dark, so cold I used my high beam light and X-ray scan to find where it could be. The emptiness and loneliness was not too far as I am yet familiar with these emotions. Yet, the more closer I got the more-

"ARHHHH!" Serris screamed.

He was heading straight towards me. I jumped with my high jump boots and landed on a stepping ground. He tried to bite me but I flipped over and used missiles to attack. The more I used them, the more his face was burned, shedding. The robotic parts were tearing apart. He then started banging his head at the concrete wall. What was he doing? It was like the x was fighting over the computer. It was too much for the creature all he wanted was death. His whole being was programmed to be a disastrous weapon. All it wanted was to put out of its misery so I gave him that wish. I couldn't use the super bomb but I did my best with the super missile. BAM! So the end.

"*pants pants* Ms. Aran! We need to get out of here! The scientist are almost here" soldier #2 jumped.

"Quick! Do you have what you need? I already have the ship open quick Ms. Aran!, we don't have much time" soldier #1 asked.

Right! The files. We managed to get out in time before the scientist arrived, unseen. I saw that they had not only the plans created by the scientist but the map of their locations. Files, map, typed plan, but I also managed to capture the form of Serris body parts for examination. When we left the station, I reflected on every thought and image inside the ship. It is hard to believe that the Galactic Federation is that desperate to make money from other planets by using and weaponizing monsters. Even if it meant the lives of innocent people. They do not know, these creatures are more powerful than they expect including the x parasite. Greediness blinds men and makes them provide poor choices then, they suffer the consequences . But I will not let them take the lives of the harmless. It is my duty to protect the galaxy whether it's life or death. And as I look behind the space station that we're leaving, one of the soldiers aided me carefully. "Thanks," I said.


End file.
